Undead Assault
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: in the spirit of Halloween i give you a Horror fanfiction. I think its horror anyway, Don't sue me if its not. Also has not been proof read yet so any mistakes are their on accident. Story is told from Robins point of view.


(Undead Assault)

"When suddenly fierce undead dragons bursts out of the woods" Stahl's says continuing with his story

Apparently it's a tradition here in Ylissle to tell scary stories around a camp fire, of course everyone forgetting I'm a Amnesiac forgot to mention until 2 minutes from starting.

"Prince Eliwood watched in horror as Keith, Nino and Serra got beheaded by just 1 of the said dragons" Stahl continues

"Correct me if I am wrong but I thought Lord Eliwoods mission went without any causalities" I whisper to Lucina who was sitting next to me

"Yeah, the dragons wouldn't even undead" Lucina quickly whispers back

"The Tactician seeing how horrible things where going quickly regrouped everyone, Seeing how badly the odds where they decided a retreat was the best course of action, Will; Eliwood's best archer died trying to buy his friends time to escape, It is said that his scream of pain could be heard across the ocean, The Undead dragon being relentless gave chase, they say that the dragons where so fast that they could go 5X the speed of the best horse in Ylissle," Stahl continues with his story with a look on his face of disbelief.

"Using the woods as best as they could they tried to eliminate the undead threat, however with how fast they could fly they where also quite accurate and could stop on a coin. they continued through the forest avoiding the undead as best they could until the realization hit them that they where surrounded and had no one to help them, Suddenly 3 Dragons came through the clearing and pierced Hector through his heart, dropping his Steal Axe he muttered something no one could hear and collapsed dead in a pool of blood, Eliwood with pain in his heart drew his Rapier and took 1 on head on, managing to dodge a rush by his undead foe he managed to injure one, being enraged by his wound the dragon charged into the good prince causing him to fall on the ground his Raiper falling next to him, Seeing his victim down the dragon readied its claws, knowing his gruesome end was about to come the prince closed his eyes, hearing a painful howl Lord Eliwood quickly opened his eyes to see his last remaining team mate Lyn standing over him with Sol Kati impaled into the dragon, grabbing his Raiper Prince Eliwood quickly stood up as Lyn pulled Sol Kati out of the now dead undead."

"I quickly scanned the group seeing Gaius eating candy, Chrom listening to the story and it looked like Morgan was trying to figure out what she would do in that situation.

"Seeing a blur of movement Eliwood tried to warn Lyn of her approaching death but couldn't do anything to stop it, the Dragons lance went through her body and came out at the other end, Lyn still barely alive falls on her knees and coughs up blood, Eliwood seeing the dragon disarmed and in fear of Lyns life attempted to stab the Dragon, missing and getting tossed into a near by tree he could barely hear Lyn call his name before a Axe came down on his throat disconnecting his head from the rest of his body, Being Lightheaded and close to death from the massive amount of blood that drained out of her, Lyn barely saw the Dragons flying away back into the woods heading east on their way here to Ylissle, they say that about this day at midnight the dragons well arrive." Stahl finished his story.

"Undead Dragons, sounds like we are lucky to just have Risen to deal with." Chrom said making a joke.

Most of us let out a small chuckle however I noticed Lucina didn't find the joke funny.

"Father why doesn't Mother find the joke funny?" Morgan asked me looking over at Lucina.

"Your mother just doesn't understand jokes." I tell her.

"Alright everyone we continue are march to the capitol tomorrow, everyone be well rested, Frederick make sure to be on the watch out for Undead Dragons tonight" Chrom says with a laugh.

We all shared one last laugh before we headed to bed or to patrol

I wake up to a slap in the face, "Come on Robin what part about Battle Stations didn't you hear, we need are tactician!." Lucina says as she walks to the other end of the tent grabs Falchon and runs outside.

Quickly getting out of bed I grab my Thoron book and my Silver Sword and run outside to see what was going on,

Risen. hundreds of them, I see Frederick and Chrom and quickly approach,

"What's the Situation?" I ask

"We have 154 Risen incoming from the south, they are armed with silver equipment and seem to be headed for a Village located to the north of us." Frederick informs me

"How did are scouts miss this many Risen?" Lucina says joining are conversation

"We are not certain but are Pegasus and Wyveren riders are surveying the area and are going to report back soon, Problem is they where supposed to report back 5 minutes ago" Frederick again informs us

"Sumia was she sent out their?" Chrom asks in a worried voice

"Yes Milord." Came Frederick's reply

"Alright, I think we should assume the worse, are Air is dead, We have no clue how many more Risen are out their and we could be in for a long battle, I say we fight this in pairs, Armored and Swords in Front, Mages in Back. Lucina I want you to guard the Medical Tent we have no…" I say but get cut off

"Forget it, I should be on the front lines, I have more experience fighting Risen then anyone here" Lucina responds quite mad at what I was suggesting

"Lucina, we need someone who can handle themselves against the Risen to protect the injured, we cant afford to lose a healer." Chrom says trying to help me convince her.

"Have Stahl guard the tent then" Lucina responds with some daggers in her eyes

"Lucina, your mother is out their possibly dead, I don't want Morgan to lose her mother as well" I say to her

"I well be fine, thank you." came her only response

"We well have Lon'qu help guard the injured." Chrom responds looking at his eldest daughter.

"Alright, So we should try to push are way south incase…" I begin to say but get drowned out by a huge unearthly howl.

"What ever that was that couldn't have been good" I say to the group, "we need to move as soon as possible"

"Frederick make sure everyone knows the plan." Chrom orders

"Yes Milord" Frederick says as he gets on his horse and heads to the other groups

"Lucina do you know where Morgan is?" I ask realizing I haven't seen her sense the campfire

"I saw with Nah a few minutes ago" Lucina informs me.

"Alright, Good, Now as for the groups we should…" I start to say but get cut off again

"Incoming Hostiles, Moving fast" A voice that sounded like Frederick yells

A hoard of Risen breaks through the clearing of the woods to the south, Sully,Stahl,Vaike and Nowi where closest to the clearing and started spilling risen blood.

"It has Begun" I say to myself as I go off to find Morgan

"Dang it get Frederick to the tent now!" I yell as I blast a Risen with Thoron causing it to explode and its Intestines to fly everywhere.

The Risen where being relentless and we where having quite a few injurys,

"How many of these things are their?" Morgan asks sending a Rexcalibur blast through another Risen"

"No Idea, Shouldn't be many more though" I say mostly trying to convince my self

"Rawrrr!" another ear splitting cry emerges,

"Incoming massive!" I hear from Vaike yell.

I glance over in that direction and I giant flying risen flys right through are southern lines sending everyone over there flying through the air breaking their skull and blood pouring out of their heads.

"its some sort of Undead Dragon creature!" Chrom says in disbelief

The Giant Beast flew right towards the Medical camp, I quickly see the beast crush the entire area with everyone inside except Lisa who was apparently saved by Frederick at the expense of his life.

I quickly turn my attention back to the Risen in front of me readying my Spell book I yelled "Thoron", Nothing happened

"Dangit, Good fucking time to break book" I yell as I throw it to the ground and pull my Silver Sword,

"Father behind us!" I hear Morgan call a warning

Quickly looking back I saw the Risen beginning to surround us tighter,

Scanning the area I noticed the only people still up where Myself, Morgan, Lucina, Chrom, Tharja and Lissa. Tharja and Lissa seemed to be trying to deal with the Undead Dragon as Chrom and Lucina where getting surrounded by Risen,

"Lets go," I say as I begin running towards Lucina with Morgan in tow.

quickly getting to them I quickly said, "We have to leave now, we cant win against this many like this.

I saw the Sadness in Chrom's eyes at the thought of leaving everyone we called are friends, "Alright, Shepherds Retreat to the Forest!" I hear Chrom yell to the 6 of us remaining.

Suddenly the Giant Undead Creatures swung its claws at Tharja and Lissa shredding them to pieces,

"Sister!" Chrom yells and starts to run towards where Lissa was slain

Lucina quickly grabs him "Father, we must go, Aunt Lissa would not want you to waste your life in a useless attempt to save her."

Arrows start to fly at us from Risen archers all around us,

It took a minutes for Chrom to recompose, "Lets go" He says and we start cutting are way through piles of Risen.

As we approach the Forest I hear the sounds of bows, getting a bad feeling I look back to see one heading right towards Lucina, I push her out of the way causing myself to get hit by not just 1 arrow but 5.

I quickly sit up clenching my chest where the arrow hit me, Feeling nothing I realized where I was and what happened,

"Some dream to wake you like that" I hear come from across the room.

Looking over I see Lucina fixing her hair.

"I am just glad that it was just a dream" I say relieved


End file.
